houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dark Daughters and Sons
The Dark Daughters and Sons is an organization at almost every House of Night. Only the most gifted and talented "premier" fledglings are chosen to be a member of it. The leader of the Dark Daughters is considered a High Priestess-in-training. The Dark Daughters and Sons used to be two separate groups as seen in the novella Dragon's Oath. The organization's symbol is the symbol of the Triple Goddess, two back-to-back moons against a full moon. The Dark Daughters' leader wears a silver pendant of the symbol which is encrusted with garnets and is mentored by the school's High Priestess. Each Dark Daughter and Son has a similar necklace, except their's doesn't have garnets. The Dark Daughters at the Tulsa House of Night In Marked The Dark Daughters and Sons of the Tulsa House of Night hold their many Spells and Rituals in the Recreational Hall. These rituals are invitation only. Aphrodite LaFont was the leader of the Dark Daughters when Zoey Redbird was Marked. Neferet encourages Aphrodite to invite Zoey Redbird to a ritual to "be kind." When Zoey arrives, the Daughters and Sons preform a ritual on the night of the full moon. As a closing ceremony, everyone drinks from a goblet containing wine. Or, so Zoey thought it was just wine. Zoey loves the drink so much, she can't even identify where before she has smelt it or tasted it before. After the ritual, someone informs Zoey that the wine was mixed with fledgling blood. To be exact, fellow fledgling Elliott's blood. Zoey runs from the rec hall and pukes by The East Wall. Later, Zoey and her friends figure out why Aphrodite didn't tell Zoey the wine was mixed with blood--to scare her off. Zoey insisted she mustn't be scared off by a little blood and tells Neferet she enjoyed the meeting and will become a member of the Dark Daughters and Sons. On October 31st, Samhain (pronounced Sow-en) night, the Dark Daughters sneak out of the House of Night through a trap door in The East Wall. Erik Night insists that the professors will allow it as long as nothing bad happens. The groups heads over to the Philbrook Museum to perform their ritual. Aphrodite calls spirits, but doesn't define if the spirits should be good or bad. Evil, dark spirits start to form just as Zoey's ex boyfriend, Heath Luck shows up. The spirits attack Heath and everyone freezes. Suddenly, Zoey's friends appear, attempting to fix the circle. Zoey runs into action, calling forth her elements and banishing the spirits. As the spirits disappear, Zoey feels a tingly warm feeling down her face, neck, and shoulders. Everyone keeps saying things like "they're so beautiful" and "wow, they're amazing!" Zoey is really confused, but when the circle is closed, Erin Bates hands her a mirror to show Zoey the brand new tattoos Nyx has gifted her with! As Zoey yells at Aphrodite about how she is no longer the leader of the Dark Daughters, Neferet appears. Neferet publicly reprimands Aphrodite, telling her she has known all along how foolish and selfish she had been, but just hoped she would change soon. Neferet rips the leader necklace from the neck of Aphrodite and places it in Zoey's hand, along with the leadership position of the Dark Daughters. In Betrayed Zoey Redbird is now leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons. She wants to change the system for good, placing power in the hands of the people. She comes up with new leadership ideas and plans. To be further edited. In Chosen To be edited. Selection of Members *Leaders **The leader is the most talented or "special" one in the group **The leader is always a female (ex: Aphrodite LaFont, Zoey Redbird, Neferet, etc.) **The leader is considered the High Priestess-in-training *Regular Members **Most members are fifth and six formers (exceptions made with younger formers when they are extremely talented) **Most members are extremely talented or gifted in some aspect (ex: acting, singing, have an affinity, etc.) Known Members at the Tulsa House of Night Under Aphrodite LaFont's Leadership *Aphrodite LaFont *Erik Night *Enyo *Deino *Pemphredo Under Zoey Redbird's Leadership *Zoey Redbird *Stevie Rae Johnson *Damien Maslin *Shaunee Cole *Erin Bates *Erik Night *Aphrodite LaFont *Deino (considered) From the House of Night Website Gallery Triplegoddess.png|The Dark Daughters and Sons symbol Aphrodite's Samhain Ritual.jpg Zoey Redbird's Samhain Ritual.jpg First Dark Daughters.jpg Category:Organizations Category:Needs Further Editing